far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Meistersinger
Overview ‘The roots of House Crux run deep, twisting labyrinths, the sources of which are buried in the past. It is these roots that make Crux strong, and to forget them is to forget why we serve the Empire, protecting it from the the flames that assail and the shadows within.’ ~ Meistersinger Crux Kimani Severin The exact origins of the title “Meistersinger,” are lost in the long years before the Scream, though still hotly debated by modern educators and historians. Originating on Terra, though none remember it, the term “Meistersinger,” literally translates to “Master Singer,” in old German, a term for guild musicians and poets in the 14th to 16th centuries. In Acheron Rho, the Crucian title carries some similarities, but has become far more broad than the specialized nature of the original. A Meistersinger is a member of House Crux who elects not to serve as a judge or lawyer or officer, but who focuses almost exclusively on the culture, history, and records of the House. While sometimes looked down upon and considered an “easy out,” for lazy or less capable Promiseborn who struggle to enter the Judiciary or the House Guard, Meistersingers are frequently some of the most knowledgeable members of House Crux in regards to its art, culture, history, family lineages, and legacy of cases and laws. Meistersingers frequently serve as expert witnesses and advisors in court trials and other legal undertakings, and may also be exceptional educators or artists in their day to day. History ‘The difficult part in knowing something about history is that all the other historians tell you something different about it. You would have better luck getting an Aquilan and a Pyxis to agree about aliens than getting two Meistersingers to agree on the cause of the Second Imperial Civil War.’ ~Meistersinger Crux Adler Anneliese ' '''Trained extensively by Lyran Merets and Tehuti since their inception, Meistersingers receive instruction in the arts, philosophy, anthropology, sociology, genealogy, forensic science, and other fields depending on their focus and area of work. Before the Scream, records indicate that the Meistersinger title may have descended from early intermarriages between the descendants of the Crux and Lyra Constellation Ships. Following the Scream, the title saw mounting importance as the Noble Houses found themselves separated, unable to communicate or reach each other for decades. As the Empire was reunited, the title again receded into the background, House Lyra reclaiming their position as the House of culture and philosophy, but the Meistersinger never quite disappearing. Colloquially referred to as “desk cops,” Meistersingers often find themselves filling some of the more mundane jobs and positions of House Crux. Though art and culture have always been an important aspect, histories, lineages, records keeping, research, the administering of the C.O.A.T., and other such tasks are also the business of Meistersingers. The area of focus a Meistersinger chooses is what truly determines their training and work, and the title has had an ever-changing sphere of influence since its inception. While a rare few may work solely as musicians or artists on Hiera, most are omnivores and multitaskers, dipping into several fields at once to help them better serve House Crux. The Annals of Crucian Nobility Stretching back even before the Scream, although somewhat sparingly, the Annals of Crucian Nobility is a record of family history and deed that is perhaps the most notable work of the Meistersingers collectively, though not individually. Esoterically complex, and boasting several thousand volumes if it were ever to be put into print, the Annals can be used to trace the lineage and history of almost every Crucian family, though great detail is sparse in favor of meticulous dates and accuracy of relationships between generations and families. ' Crucian families that are excommunicated are struck from the record, starting with the excommunicated individual or individuals and moving forward in history. Particularly egregious acts of treason against the Empire have rarely resulted in the removal of even the dead members of a family line, utterly wiping the name from Crucian record. This punishment is considered cruel because of the deep value of family within House Crux, but equally, a betrayal of family is especially despised. ''' Category:House Crux